Simple
by meiflower
Summary: Sephiroth visits Vincent on Christmas Eve. They eat cookies. Sephiroth/Vincent shounen-ai, NON-AU, NON-OOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: Sephiroth visits Vincent on Christmas Eve. They eat cookies.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Shounen-ai, NON-AU, NON-OOC.

**[FFVII] Simple [Sephiroth/Vincent]**

It was quite simple, really.

Sephiroth was perched atop the window pane, staring at Vincent, who had been sleeping. The latter was now sitting upright- startled, alert, and a little frightened.

"How did you enter?!"

"…Through your window. Seeing as I am crouched on the pane of said window and the said window is open, I would think that much would be obvious."

Vincent exhaled through his nose, slowly. "It shouldn't be. I thought this building was enforced by magic."

Sephiroth shrugged. "Apparently not. Considering the state of this place and how little Gil you must have spent for the night's stay, I'd say it would protect you from the ordinary intruder." He jumped off of the pane and onto the wooden floor without a sound. "I am no ordinary intruder."

_Conversational_, Vincent thought. Although, it was probably a good sign, bearing in mind that his head was still attached to his shoulders, not rolling on the ground.

"All alone on Christmas Eve?"

Vincent eyes widened and he drew back a little, surprised at the question. And that he was still in one piece. "I prefer not to be in company of others."

"By which you mean you are an anti-social loner."

"Essentially, yes."

Cloud and the others were out, probably drunk at this point, singing and dancing and being joyful for Christmas. Vincent wanted nothing to do with it.

"I could kill you."

"Why haven't you?"

"It's almost Christmas."

"…"

"You are not my target."

"Why say such a thing then?"

"I wanted to see how you'd react."

Vincent's eye twitched.

They remained silent for a few minutes.

Vincent cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's noisy outside."

"Of course. Holiday festivities are taking place." Sephiroth glanced out the window from which he'd entered. Children squealed and couples held hands and laughed. A group of carolers sang near a lamppost.

"…"

"You don't believe in celebration?"

"There is nothing for me to celebrate."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Such angst."

Vincent turned to the side, gritting his teeth.

A clock on a bedside table displayed 10:50. Sephiroth spared the time a glance before focusing on something lying to the right.

Upon closer inspection- Sephiroth walked to the table and picked it up, much to Vincent's discomfort- the object was found to be a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Clear plastic covered them and a small card with "Merry Christmas" written on it had been taped to the top.

The ex-general quirked a silver brow. "Yours?"

Tifa had baked several batches and given them to the each of the party members with a cheery smile. He hadn't touched them. He had not even looked at the card.

"A present."

"I see."

Another pause. Vincent struggled to break the silence. "Would you like one?"

_Good manners_, Sephiroth thought amusedly. "Why not."

Uncomfortably, Vincent removed the wrapping from the platter.

They ate a cookie each, not really paying attention to anything else, not the fact that they were enemies, not the conflict between them, not that the rest of Vincent's companions could return at any instant.

They just ate their cookies in silence.

The absurdity of the situation hit them both at the same time, as they finished eating. Vincent snorted and Sephiroth chuckled, and all at once they broke into laughter. It was short-lived but both were surprised that at the authenticity of the moment.

They had just… made each other laugh.

"I'll leave, then."

Vincent almost protested, remembered who they each were, and said nothing, only nodding in response. In truth, he was a little disappointed.

"And, Vincent?"

The gunman's head jerked up as he heard his name for the first time that night. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

They both smiled, both genuine. Vincent brushed a few crumbs off of his bedspread.

"You're welcome, Sephiroth."

And then they were each alone again, on Christmas Eve.

And it hit Vincent that Sephiroth had come into his room unarmed.

Vincent picked up the Christmas card and opened it.

_Dear Vincent, _

_We all wish you happiness during this holiday season. Stay warm!_

_Sincerely, _

Their names were all carefully signed at the bottom of the card, a large ink paw print denoting Red XIII's presence taking up most of the space.

Vincent smiled again and went to close the open window, which was letting in the chilly night air and the loud noises from the street below.

He reached out, then changed his mind and left the window open.

He walked back to his bed and lay down, pulling blankets over himself just as the sound of Christmas carols drifted into the room.

It was quite simple, really.

* * *

**[A/N] Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone.**

**Sephiroth/Vincent is one of my all-time favorite pairings to observe, draw, read and write. I feel as though these two characters have personalities that click.  
**

**Expanding on that statement, I did try to keep both characters in-character; not an easy feat considering the conditions of the story. (^ ^;)  
**

**Such a lovely ending~ I really like how this fanfiction turned out and I hope you did too. It's really just as simple as that. (^ . ~)  
**

**Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
